


Spring Haze

by cherryvanilla



Category: Toy Story 3 (2010), Toy Story Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Unseen this eternal wanting." Or, Spring Break in Florida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxxcub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxcub/gifts).



> for foxxcub's prompt: sand and surf.

Andy’s standing in front of the keg on the beach as the tinny strands of Katy Perry’s voice fills the night air. He rolls his eyes at the music and fills his cup, looking out into the shadowy darkness. It’s Spring Break his senior year of college and even though he goes to school in California he’s found himself in Key West with some friends.

He doesn’t know the guy who’s throwing the party and hasn’t even seen him yet. “Just some dude that lives down here. I think Kelly used to date him. He’s a bit older,” said Jeff this morning.

Andy doesn’t really care. It’s a huge house on the beach with an outdoor patio and steps leading right down to the stand. There are dim lights strung up on the deck and a bonfire a few feet away from Andy. He’s wearing board shorts, a polo shirt and sneakers without socks. The night air is perfect mix of breezy and pleasant.

Andy takes a long sip of Natty Ice and watches the waves crash. There’s a guy jogging in from the surf; dripping wet, nice build, dark hair and eyes.

He heads straight for the keg and Andy steps to the side, watching as the guy shake his hair and downs the red cup. He looks vaguely familiar. Andy realizes he’s staring when the guy’s eyes meet his own.

“What?” he asks, gruffly, a small smirk tugging at his mouth.

Andy shrugs. “Do I know you?”

The guy opens his mouth just as someone calls out, “Sid!” and tackles him. ‘Sid’ laughs and the name resonates through Andy. He’s only met one other Sid before, and –

“Hey, man! Having fun?” the guy says.

Sid responses lowly, leaning in closer to say something Andy can’t hear. The new guy looks at him now. “Hey, I’m Doug.”

Doug. The guy throwing this thing. “Hi, I’m Andy. Great party, man.”

“Thanks. So, how do you know my cousin here?”

Andy watches Sid’s eyes narrow and he considers not answering, pretending it was a mistake.

“Uh, think we went to high school together. Sid Phillips, right?”

“Andy,” Sid says, trying the name out. “Yeah, I remember you.” Something in his voice makes Andy shiver and he has to force himself not to look down at the water still dripping down Sid’s defined chest.

Just then a girl shrieks Doug’s name and he’s off in a flash, waving behind him.

“So, uh. You live out here?”

Sid pumps the keg again. “Huh? No. Just visit Doug sometimes. Still back home. Going to community college now.” He says the last bit awkwardly.

Andy is surprised, and then feels bad because of it. “That’s great.”

He looks at Andy then, really looks at him, eyes scanning down his body with intent. Andy shivers again. “You wanna take a walk? I’ve got some pot.”

Normally, Andy would wrinkle his nose, say thanks but no thanks and walk away. Instead, his pulse spikes and he nods shakily.

Secluded now, they sit on white sand and smoke, chatting about post-teenage life. When Sid’s lips find his in the moonlight, he breathes him in, goes willingly onto the sand. Andy clutches at Sid, a memory of his childhood, and maybe, just maybe, something more. They rut together, breathless and aching, Andy’s hands on Sid’s chest, Sid’s fingers cradling his jaw as they kiss wet and deep. When he wakes, dawn is breaking and Sid’s blinking down at him.

“Let’s go get breakfast. I’m starved, man.”

Andy smiles and let’s himself be pulled to his feet.

Definitely something more.


	2. unseen in this eternal wanting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A companion piece to Spring Haze from Sid's POV.

Sid got the job on the garbage route late junior year, a one-time favor from his uncle. He could only work weekends and nearly dropped out of school five times but sucked it up – senior year was a joke anyway. Sid had no intentions of going to college. Instead he ditched his job and his deadbeat dad and stepmom and decided to experience the school of life. He took his savings and drove cross country, vaguely remembering a cousin in Florida. His uncle came through a second time and that’s how he ended up mooching off Doug and surfing every evening in the summers. Sid traveled around south, took odd jobs in towns that didn’t like his hair, baggy jeans or chain wallet; he didn’t care what people thought. It was a learning experience in tolerance and intolerance. Sid had discovered in junior year that girls held no appeal for him but picking up guys in rural town bars was a dangerous business Sid had yet to master.

After a while he returned back home, the open road losing its appeal after a while. Sid isn’t sure what made him enroll in community college – maybe a desire to prove his family wrong.

Doug invited him down for Sid break. It was Sid’s first time experiencing the occasion as an actual student. The keg was primed, the god-awful music blaring and all Sid wanted was to surf until he couldn’t any longer. He did as best he could in the darkness until the waves grew and he was knocked under. He left the ocean in a sprint and tossed the board aside, making a beeline for the keg. A tall guy with dirty blonde hair was standing there. Sid took in his build, his thighs and legs reminiscent of those of a runner, before lingering on his face. The eyes were familiar.

The guy stared at him and it unnerved Sid. He was grateful for Doug’s arrival, especially since he had a feeling who this guy was.

“I think he knows me, gage it,” he whispered lowly to Doug.

Doug was anything but subtle and Sid immediately regretted his request until he heard Andy Davis saying his name, his full name like they knew each other, like they were friends. It did something to him. Pathetic or not, Andy Davis was his first crush. Half-geek, half-jock, Andy was nothing and everything Sid had wanted.

Doug left and they engaged in awkward small talk. He couldn’t help feeling foolish in telling Andy about his going to college when Andy was no doubt at some Ivy League school. The surprise in his voice was evident but Sid didn’t care; Andy looked amazing and Sid has always wanted him.

He’s somewhat shocked Andy accepted his offer to smoke pot. When they lapsed into conversation, it was easy and comfortable. Andy loved that Sid traveled cross-country, that he had a worldly view under his belt while Andy himself was simply getting ‘prepared’ for the world.

“You’ve already lived it, man. That’s incredible,” Andy said, awestruck.

Sid couldn’t help himself in that moment and pressed his lips to Andy’s, firm and desperate, like coming home. Andy clutched at him, mouth open and hot beneath his own. They cam in their pants and it was the best orgasm Sid ever had. He watched Andy sleep, thinking about summers back in Ohio. When Andy blinked awake, Sid stood and reached out his hand.

“Let’s get breakfast, man. I’m starved.”

As Andy took his hand, Sid realized he traveled the states only to find a piece of his youth.


End file.
